Torchwood dot Com: The Vault
by Schuneko
Summary: One shot PWP's set in the Torchwood dot Com universe. Just good old smut! Read on at your own risk!


**A little Scene between Promised and Intended. What might have happened if everything had gone as planned all those years ago.**

 **Smut Alert!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

It had been a long day filled with, meetings and speeches. He was more than ready, to retire to his rooms. Billowing curtains of silk, gold, jewels, and marble. Kaiso's kingdom was amazingly beautiful. His home was just as impressive, but haunting, dark, and gothic. This was warm and decadent. They wore more jewelry than clothing. Made sense, considering the climate of Egypt. A few servants and serving girls alike, had caught his eye; due to the fact. Their mostly naked bodies, calling out to him.

Then he remembered his Promised. Jack wouldn't throw away years of work and the Alliance. Just for a warm body and one night. He knew better. They were counting on him to make this work. Something rustled in the other room and he stopped, intrigued. His fangs slid out and he snarled. Stepping into the other room wearing only trousers and still looking dangerous as hell.

There, lounging in the center of his bed was Celesta. Decked out like an Egyptian Goddess from a painting. More jewels and gold than actual fabric keeping at least some things a mystery. What cloth there was, was basically see through. A gold belt of hoops holding a thin strip of dark blue silk barely giving her some sense of modesty.

"I know you want me, Intended. Gods I think I can smell your arousal from here." His promised purred.

This was not at all what he expected. If he was honest, her confidence and predatory nature was kind of turning him on. "You know that for a fact do you?"

"Don't play coy vampire childe, we both know what you really want. Put your fangs away and take it!" Celesta challenged with a smirk. Crawling forward. "Or are you just going to stare at me all night?"

Jack made a split decision and rushed to the bed. "You sure this is what you want?" Harkness asked as he reached into her hair to pull her forward.

"Ever since I saw you. It's fate Jack. The Gods made me as a gift for you. Sounds like a load of crap the Elders would say. But I feel it, I can feel it when you touch me. I want you Jack and besides do you even know how good looking you really are."

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. "This is how it should have been." He lamented, kissing down her throat. "Unable to wait for the true ceremony. You look so decadent. All I want is to taste you. All of you, your blood, the sweet honey between your thighs as you cum for me." The vampire's tongue laved along her neck as he crawled onto the bed. His fingers pinching and rolling a nipple through the see through chiffon of her top. The other hand pulling the crown from her hair.

"Please." She whimpered, her body on fire from his dirty talk.

"Lay back, I want to see what's to be mine." Jack husked. Keeping his role, he was enjoying this game. He wrapped her wrists in a strip of decorative silk and pulled her arms above her head. Her body arching.

Celesta's breathing ramped up. Since he was obviously still playing, she would too. "I…I hope I, my body is pleasing to you, intended." Her voice shook, but she was grinning coyly.

He smirked, but responded as if to sooth her. "I assure you I am very pleased. With you and your beautiful body." His fingertips swept her skin leaving only the gold hoops around her waist. He suckled gently at each nipple before kissing down to her navel. Swirling his tongue in the shallow indent before kissing back up to her breasts.

She started to mewl, needing something, anything more than what he was giving her. "Please intended, please." Celesta panted. "Taste all of me, make me cum for you." She begged, trying to be bold.

"That's good, I like that. Never think you can't ask for what you want."

He said it almost as an afterthought. Already spreading her legs with his knees. Slowly he kissed from ankle to inner thigh. It was really sweet and very sexy, but she felt like she would scream if he made her wait much longer. "So wet for me already." Jack purred, then ducked down and took a long lick through her lower lips. She cried out with each lave, her juices like he'd imagined. Sweet honey on his tongue.

She arched even more when he slid long fingers into her wet pussy and moved to suck on her clit. "Goddess, Intended please! I'm so…" Celesta groaned and he crooked his fingers as he slid a third one in. She realized he was stretching as he got her off and it made her skin heat.

"Cum Celesta, my promised, cum for me." The Vampire purred, grinning as her muscles seized and her pussy clamped around his fingers.

He surged forward suddenly, his lips nestled in the shell of her ear. Done with their game, needing more from his mate. "I'm going to feed, while I fuck you, so hard, and so deep and you're going to scream my name when you cum."

"If that is what my Lord wants, that is what he will get." Celesta purred, ripping apart the silk around her wrists. "Where would my Lord like to feed from?"

The tittle was like a joke between them, at least in bed. He knew she meant nothing by it. She was his lover, his mate an equal. True she followed him as her leader when it came to their Pack/Coven, but she was much more than a sexual servant, as the tittle would imply.

"I want you to ride me, but I want us close so I can hold you and feed from your neck." Jack decided and she moved away so he could recline against the back of the bed. Both of them moaning as she straddled him and sank to his thighs. He pulled her close. "Tonight your mine. Tomorrow I want to watch them with you." He stated in a low growl.

She could only nod, as he sank his fangs into her neck. At the same time he bucked his hips. "Oh Goddess." Celesta moaned as she writhed in his lap. His thick cock driving into her and stroking, deliciously, against the walls of her pussy. She never stood a chance as the sensations of him feeding started to rush through her. Celesta reached her peak and fell quickly, but he was nowhere near done with her yet.

Not wanting to drain her, he drew his fangs back. Soothing the wound with his tongue. He held her in the cage of his arms; bringing her through 2 more earth shattering releases. She was reaching a third; ready to beg, unsure if she could take more. Celesta was crying his name with every thrust. Her fingers grappling his hair as he moved.

Finally he let go. Only he didn't collapse after he came deep within her body. She came to as he was shuffling them under the covers. "I love you Jack, my Intended, my Lord, my Mate. Mine!" Celesta murmured as she cupped his cheek; rubbing her thumb along his bottom lip.

A pleased rumble bubbled up in his chest. "Yours, as you were born to be mine. My Promised, my Queen, my Mate. I love you too." The Vampire replied, wrapping his arms around her. Deciding then, he'd keep the tape of this just for the four of them.

Stacia and the world at large could live without for once.

...

Hope you enjoyed.

Love Y'a


End file.
